


Crossroads by the docks

by LotusWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, that was litterally the prompt, was supposed to be more siren based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusWolf/pseuds/LotusWolf
Summary: Literally an English assignment that I wanted feedback on.Enjoy ^_^





	Crossroads by the docks

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes Mrs. Nuss if you find this, it was Emily that posted this

Monster?  
Man?  
Who knows what the devil is. All that matters is that he is the one cast out from heaven and sent to punish those like him and those who had truly committed crimes that were unforgivable. Those who were unrepentant. Those, who were willing to try deals.  
It seemed like a normal day near the docks.  
A few passerby, a cheerful little stand selling curios to any and all, and a derelict old mansion that had enough mystery for a few ghost tales. The old dirt crossroad led to either a failing carnival, a dilapidated town full of people living in nostalgia, or the ocean. An ocean that is left to witness the death of this community. An ocean that is left to continue on for as long as the earth will allow.  
The day that the curio shop didn’t open left every one confused. And maybe a little nervous.  
That shop had been open every day for as long as anyone could remember.  
The shop had never done this before.

After the initial panic, it was discovered that the owner had died in the night and left everything to his three daughters. The daughters were nowhere as generous as their father had been, turning that cheerful shop into a place that only the tourists visited. Some of them would look at the beauty of the youngest, but be turned away by the horrid attitude of the elder two. This happened for at least a year.  
There were few chances for the girls to work at anything other than the little shop and it wore on them. The eldest coped with alcohol whatever else she could get her hands on. The middle child coped by burying herself in studies so that she could get out with a better job. The youngest? She didn’t seem to change much. It only looked like she was still the happy person who found all of the shop’s seashells and sea glass. It looked like she wasn’t feeling incredibly trapped. It looked like she wasn’t going insane from keeping up the façade.  
The youngest ended turning to books like her sister. But unlike her, the books she turned to were fantastical in nature and claims. Claims of going to new worlds just with knowing the right words and rituals. Claims that came true after a night and a day of waiting.  
It was the one year anniversary of her father’s death that she went to the crossroads with a shovel, a box of dead and unholy things, and a photograph that she had commissioned.  
That morning was the most gleeful and truly happy the town had ever seen her. Flowers, sunshine, and something sinister seemed to follow her. The newest group of tourists that had gathered was a biggest in a while. The people were pleasant and the guys mildly attractive.

One of the men in this group decided that he would try to seduce the happy girl. They spent hours together, dancing and learning about each other in the ways that only the lovesick could understand. The girl knew this was bittersweet, the man did not. The man only knew that this girl was the one for him. The only one for him.  
They spent the night together loving each other, sharing tender touches, whispers of declarations, and creating a bond strong enough for the youngest to share her secrets. She helped him set up in the time she had left. The shovel was the same as she had used the night before.  
That morning the little shop felt emptier and colder than usual. Her sisters cared little, the eldest lost in her vices and the younger simply writing the night away. The others searching and looking for a body that would never be found. They blamed the tourist. They blamed the sisters that were left. Hell, they even blamed the death of her father for her disappearance.  
The tourist was locked up in the dilapidated old town. His grin unsettling to even the eldest lost in her vices. He knew now. He only had to wait to be with his love. He had found he gilded cage of the deal comfortable and knew his price.  
The night of his capture, the guard saw the evil in him. He saw the person in the cell grow into a twisted being. Sinuous muscle, claws of ebony, and horns like a warped image of a goat. He tore through the bars of the cell and walked out without any one in his way.  
An ethereal creature joined him at the cross roads, blazing and delicate at the same time. They wandered down the path to the sea. This wouldn’t be the last this dying community saw of them. Even when new ones were built, the creatures would outlast them. One using allure to test the humans, the other delivering the judgement that was deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never posted anything before. I really wanted to see if anyone enjoyed this. have a lovely day or night.


End file.
